Illidari Council
The Illidari Council is a group of four blood elf bosses in the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. The council members are Lady Malande (Priest), Gathios the Shatterer (Paladin), High Nethermancer Zerevor (Mage), and Veras Darkshadow (Rogue). General information *Level: ?? Elite (Boss) *Type: Humanoid (Blood Elf) *World First kill: Nihilum *Health (shared HP bar): ~6 million Abilities *Lady Malande: **Empowered Smite: Inflicts 5,463 to 6,037 holy damage. 2 second casting time. It has infinite range, can be used on anyone in the room, and is cast roughly every 30 seconds. **Divine Wrath: Consumes an enemy in flames, burning it for 5,000 holy damage and an additional 2,500 fire damage every 2 seconds over 8 seconds. Can be cast on any raid member inside the room. **Reflective Shield: Shielded against physical and magical damage, absorbing a maximum of 25,000 damage. Half of the damage absorbed is reflected back to the attacker. While the shield holds, spells will not be interrupted by physical attacks (edit: In the live-patch 2.2 it is possible to interrupt spells with melee-attacks, like kick and pummel from a rogue or a warrior). Lasts for 20 seconds or until removed. **Circle of Healing: Heals all 4 members of the Illidari Council for 95,000-105,000. 2.5 second casting time, 20 second cooldown. *Veras Darkshadow: **Deadly Poison: 1000 Nature damage inflicted every 1 second for 4 seconds. Does not stack, removeable by Abolish Poison. **Envenom: Finishing move that consumes the Deadly Poison on the target and deals 4,250 to 5,750 poison damage. **Vanish: Same as the rogue ability. Lasts 30 seconds. *High Nethermancer Zerevor: **Arcane Bolt: Hurls a magical bolt at the enemy inflicting 12,950 to 15,050 arcane damage. 2 second casting time. Targets highest on his threat list. **Flamestrike: Calls down a pillar of flame anywhere in the room, burning all enemies in a selected area of 10 yards radius for 4,625 to 5,375 fire damage and an additional 2,806 to 3,194 every 2 seconds for 12 seconds. **Blizzard: Calls down a blizzard anywhere in the room that lasts 12 seconds, inflicting 4,375 to 5,625 frost damage every 2 seconds to all enemies in a selected area of 10 yards radius. It should be noted that once caught in Blizzard first tick comes after 2 seconds and not immediately so its entirely possible to not get any damage by it if player moves out of it fast enough. **Dampen Magic: A self buff that reduces magic damage taken by up to 75% and healing by up to 500. **Arcane Explosion: Arcane Damage 8550-9450 in 10 yards. Only use if someone in 10 yards distance. (Resistable) *Gathios the Shatterer: **Hammer of Justice: Stuns an enemy for 6 seconds. Targets a random raid member within range. This has a 10-40 yard range, in that it will only be used on players between 10 and 40 yards from Gathios the Shatterer. **Seal of Command: A self buff which gives Gathios a chance to deal additional holy damage equal to 70% of normal weapon damage. Lasts 30 seconds. Judging this Seal deals 6,175 to 6,825 holy damage. share cooldown with Seal of Blood. It is possible to spell reflect Judgment of Command. **Seal of Blood: A self buff which gives Gathios ability +800 holy damage for each of his attack. Lasts 30 seconds. Judging this Seal deals 10800 total holy damage for 9 secs. share cooldown with Seal of Command. Unlike Judgment of Command this ability can not be spell reflected. **Consecration: Deals 2,250 every 3 seconds for 21 seconds in a 10 yard radius from Gathios. Used roughly every 30 seconds. **Blessing of Spell Warding: The target becomes immune to magical damage for 15 seconds. It can be cast on any of the other 3 bosses, however 90% of the time it is cast on Lady Malande. share cooldown with Blessing of Protection. **Blessing of Protection: The target becomes immune to physical damage for 15 seconds. It can be cast on any of the other 3 bosses, however 90% of the time it is cast on Lady Malande. share cooldown with Blessing of Spell Warding. **Chromatic Resistance Aura: Increases the resistance of all 3 other bosses to all schools of magic by 250 for 30 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. share cooldown with Devotion Aura. **Devotion Aura: Gives 20% additional armour to all 3 other bosses for 30 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. share cooldown with Chromatic Resistance Aura. **Unable to land a crushing blow. Strategy *http://www.forlornlegacy.net/showpost.php?p=3235&postcount=2 Hi-Def 900p Kill Movie by Buena of Windrunner, Forlorn Legacy. Loot Quotes *On Aggro: **Veras Darkshadow: *** You wish to test me? **High Nethermancer Zerevor: *** Common... such a crude language. Bandal! **Gathios the Shatterer: ***I have better things to do.. **Lady Malande: ***Flee, or die! *On Killing a player: **Veras Darkshadow: ***Valiant Effort. **High Nethermancer Zerevor: ***Shorel'aran. **Gathios the Shatterer: ***Selama am'oronor! **Lady Malande: ***My work is done. *Enrage: **Veras Darkshadow: ***You wish to kill me? *laughs* You first! **High Nethermancer Zerevor: *** **Gathios the Shatterer: ***Enough games! **Lady Malande: ***For Quel'Thalas! For the Sunwell! *Death: **Veras Darkshadow ***You got lucky! **High Nethermancer Zerevor: *** **Gathios the Shatterer: ***Lord Illidan, I... **Lady Malande: ***Destiny awaits... *Other Quotes: **Veras Darkshadow ***A glorious kill! ***You're not cut out for this! ***Anar'alah belore! **High Nethermancer Zerevor ***Belesa Menoor! **Gathios the Shatterer: ***Well done! ***Enjoy your final moments. ***You are mine! **Lady Malande: ***As it should be. ***No second chances! ***I'm full of surprises! (more soon) External links Category:Blood Elves Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Black Temple